The Cursed, The Betrayal
by Shiraru - Selene le Boursier
Summary: [RyomaXSakunoXRyoga. AU]Took setting at a small village in ancient Japan. Love and hate are the reason why Ryuzaki Sakuno keeps on living until now. The characters are pretty OOC.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters…

Summary: RyomaXSakunoXRyoga Took setting at a small village in ancient Japan. Love and hate are the reason

why Ryuzaki Sakuno keeps on living until now. The characters are pretty OOC, especially Ryoma.

**Prologue**

Ryuzaki Sakuno, a beautiful twelve years old girl live in a small, peace village. But she's not a happy girl, because…everybody in that village hates her. Nobody wants to play, or even just chat with her. It all starts eight years ago, when she was about to help a little girl to feed a kitten. Three days after she help the girl, the kitten died mysteriously. And then, every time Sakuno help somebody, it always ended by an odd incident which its cause still a mystery. From that day onwards, she called "The Cursed Girl".

llllllllll

**Chapter 1**

Sakuno stare eagerly at the school from a wide open window. She leans closer to the wall, hiding behind one of the door. If the teacher sees her, she would have trouble because she disturbs the class. Trouble again. That's the last thing she needs.

"_Bad, Worse, Worst._" the teacher talks lazily, as he move his hands on the air.

Many boys sitting on a _tatami _with a little table on it in that room, repeat every single word that the teacher said. They are learning English. Sakuno sees two five-year-old boys. Those young students could read and talk English very well.

Once, Sakuno borrowed a book from a boy. She was astonished. In that book, many kanji alphabets were written. Even though she couldn't read that, she learned that seriously. Unfortunately, her parents caught her reading that book. She was punished then. Everyday, she learns nothing, she's just forced to do the boring households. This is not fair! Why does women forbidden to have education?

From the wall, she could see Echizen brother's back. At that point of view, even you didn't look at their face, they're really handsome. Sakuno wished that someday, she'll be one of their wives, but, she knew that it wouldn't happen, unless there's a miracle that could pull out the curse on her.

Now, the teacher called Kidou Yuhgo to test him if he memorized some of the material that the teacher had taught an hour before.

"_Good, Better..."_ he forgot the next verb.

"Oh, come on Kidou! It's so simple!" protested the teacher. Kidou just hanging his head low, while his friends laughed at him.

"_Good, Better…_"

"_Best._" Sakuno answered. Automatically, people in that room looked at her. At least she satisfied because she had beaten boys' brain. Well, it just gave her a little satisfied feeling, because the next is…

"Ryuzaki! What are you doing here!" the teacher shouted at her. Sakuno ran from the window where she stood before. The kids laughed. But, they didn't know that Sakuno still hiding somewhere to hear the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, kids, time to go home. Remember, go directly to your home. Don't waste your time to go to the other place."warned the teacher.

"Hai…"the student chorused lazily, then, they away from the room. Sakuno hurried to hide behind the door, so no one could find her, especially the Echizens.

Unfortunately, one of them saw her, and…it was the big-mouthed, big, stupid and lame guy Torashiro Ryuki with his friends. She knew that. _Oooh…this will be long…_ thought Sakuno.

"Now, now…what is Ryuzaki Sakuno doing here? Ha? Peeking me and my friends having some lesson?" they laughed. Sakuno feels her cheeks burned. Without thinking, she slammed the door and leaning closer to him.

"Do I break any laws?" she asked with anger.

"Of course you do! Girls aren't allowed to go to school!"

"Why do girls aren't allowed to go to school?"

"Because…they are suitable for served their husband, wait…if it's you…I think you wouldn't have a husband to served, because you _are…_" he pointed at his friends to chorused:

"'The Cursed Girl'! Hahahaha!" the other boys follow them to chorused that words. Sakuno began to cry.

_Why…why are they so mean to me? What's my fault? It's not like I want to be like this…why I was born in the Evil Moon's time? God…am I deserve this? What should I do?_

"Cut it out, guys." Ryoga Echizen came into the crowd. "It's not fair to make a beautiful woman cry like this…right, Ryoma-chan?" he said as he looked to his brother.

"Stop calling me with –chan! I hate that!"

"Ahaha…gomen…gomen…Now, you guys, leave in the count of three, or else…" Ryoga stretch his hands which is making a crack noise.

"One…" nobody leave.

"Two…" still, nobody leave.

"Thr…" the kids run away like a tiny little mouse. Ryoga turn back to Sakuno and grabbed her chin, as he wanted to kiss her.

"Are you all right?" he said to Sakuno, who are blushing madly.

"H…hai…, arigato…Echizen Ryoga-san…" she said as he looked aside.

"Don't be so formal, call me Ryoga, if you want." He said as he lean closer to her. Ryoma walked towards them and pulled them away.

"Okay, nii-san…remember what did our teacher say? Go directly to our home, don't waste our time to go to the other place," Ryoma said as he dragged his brother to their home.

In the middle of their way, Ryoga suddenly asked Ryoma a question.

"Nee, Ryoma, why did you pull me away from her?"

"…Because I know you're a playboy, I don't want you break any women hearts again. You want to play her heart, right?" Ryoma asked flatly.

"Hee, it's so unusual that you care about my playboy habit. Usually you don't care what I'm doing to other girls. If it's not Ryuzaki, would you do the same?"

"Who knows?" he said as he walked in front of Ryoga.

"Nee, Ryoma, do you like her?" asked Ryoga. Ryoma's eyes widened. His cheeks blushed.

"No." Ryoma answered without turning back to his brother. Ryoga smirked and wanted to tease Ryoma more.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then, I could play with her." Ryoga said as he put his two hands behind his head. Ryoma turned his back and stopped him.

"Don't you even dare to break any women hearts again! Especially Ryuzaki Sakuno!" he shouted.

"Why? Are you jealous with me?" Ryoga smirked.

"No!"

"Hey, hey, I repeat it once again, do you like her?"

"Whatever…" Ryoma walked passed his brother.

_How cute…_thought Ryoga.

-oOo-

That's all for now. You guys could give me some reviews…I really want to make this fic really good, since it's my first time I make a long story like this. And…could anyone help me to fix my pathetic English?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile the Echizens are having a semi-serious conversation, Sakuno ran straight to her home, leaving the school, which is empty now. She knows that the boys and people didn't accept her, not as a girl, or even human. She began to cry when she remembered how the boys mocking her that day, their face…was like…wanted to kick her out from their colony.

She knows they're talking about her, as she passed by. Whispering her name. Cursing her name. Blaming _her_ for the rest of problems that the colony had. She can't take all burdens that have been thrown to her. She needs supports and hug from her mother.

Ryuzaki family lived at a small wood house near the rice field. Sakuno run directly to the door that open wide. She bumped her mother's back, whose carrying black cattle to the fireplace. The hot water pour out to the uncovered floor from the cattle. Fortunately, it didn't pur out to Sakuno nor her mother's yukata.

"Sakuno!" her mom shouted angrily. "Why don't you ever pay attention of what are you doing? What did you do all this morning? You should be at home, helping me preparing dinner, so now, you mu—" she suddenly stop, and then stare at Sakuno from head to toe. "

"Now what did you do to yourself? Your face is like...a soil mask! And that yukata! Don't you know a value of a thing, Sakuno? Do you think your poor father can buy you a new yukata in this crisis time? Oh dear..." her mother puts her hand at her forehead, and slowly fall down to a small, dirty sofa.

"But...okaa-san...I...the boys..."

"I don't want to hear anything from you again, Sakuno. You have caused a lot of problems for one day. _One day_. Worse, you have caused a lot of _trouble_ for the rest of **our life**!"

"Okaa-san...how could you say that to me? I didn't do anything."

Her mother walked across her and hanging the cattle into the fireplace carefully. Sakuno followed her, as she pulled her mother's yukata.

"Okaa-san...please...don't look sideways. Okaa-san! That boys...in school..."

"What?" her mother's eyes narrowed. "Are you disturbing the teacher again, Sakuno? How many times should I and your father warned you dont' go near—"

"But the boys are mocking me! The called me 'The Cursed Girl'. That's what they—"

Her mother gripped her shoulders. "Listen to me, Sakuno. You _are_ the cursed, and that's the truth which is a total shame to our family! You were born under The Evil."

"No! I—"

"If that's so, what is this?" her mother touch her daughter's head rudely, cleaving Sakuno's long, brown bangs that had covered something on her temple.

"This. Do you feel this? Your born sign, Sakuno."

Sakuno turns her head, try to let go, but her mother is holding her firmly. Sakuno knows that born sign. Sometimes, she stare at it for hours, and touch it. The born sign always almost made her cry. She thought that the sign was so horrible.

With one hand, Sakuno covered the red, greyish crescent-shaped sign. Like a scar that wouldn't heal forever. So horrible. She almost cry when she touch it. Her mother let her go, with a sad tone, she said,"Born under The Evil Moon...then you will always caused bad luck!"

"NO!" Sakuno cried. She walked backwards, and within a second, she ran out from her home.

"Where do you go? Sakuno! I didn't allow you to go! Did you hear me, Sakuno? Sakuno!"

Sakuno heard that, but she didn't stop. Not looking back. Her mother...her own mother talked to her with the same words that the boys mocked her that day. She ran out until her mother's shout little by little sounds indistinct.

No longer in time, she reach the forest, which is dark and green, because it's still noon. She feels a little relief, because in this forest, the trees, animals, or whatever in it, no one could blame her like the boys, like the people. No one would throw something strange at her. No one.

-oOo-

That's the end of chapter 3! I know...I know...I'm so mean to make Sakuno like this...But please give me reviews, and I'll work it out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When she's cool down, she walked further to the forest and brought herself to a small street and a small, beautiful house, where an old lady lived in it. A street that no one would pass, because they didn't dare to.

That old lady was known as Blooming Sumire. She was a beautiful woman at her early teens, especially with pink kimono. When she came to the colony, lots of gentlemen's parents wanted their son to marry her, but, she denied them all. People started to think she was strange because she don't want to live around them, she preferred to live alone, away from the crowd. She asked the people to not come near her house if they were not invited. Little by little, people left her alone, and gossiping non-sense about her.

Strange isn't it? Sakuno thought that too. But it doesn't matter, because, Sumire invited her, every time when Sakuno wanted to visit the beautiful old lady.

Sakuno remember when they first met. That was an old story…

**Flashback**

"_Huuu….huuu…hiks…hiks…huuu…" the little Sakuno cried and weep her tears. At the moment, some girls were pointing at her born sign and they laughed at it in front of her! akuno was very sad at that time. So sad until she wished that she was never born in this world. _

_The little girl kept wandering around, as she was still crying and sobbed. Unknown to her, she had run to a beautiful little house, with a garden full with flowers. Sakuno dropped down onto the ground, below a tree._

"—_nnichiwa…" said a low female voice. Sakuno didn't hear it at first, because she was still crying loudly._

"_Konnichiwa…" the little Sakuno stopped crying and lifted her head. She saw a beautiful woman with red kimono, stared at the little girl with her soft hazel eyes, just like Sakuno's._

"_Daijoubu ka, chiisame?" the woman asked. Sakuno didn't dare to answer a single question. She just keep her mouth shut, as she looked at the woman curiously. The woman squatted down in front of Sakuno and gave her a smile._

"_Don't worry, I'll not hurt you as they do." she said. Sakuno widened her eyes in disbelieving._

"_Ho…How did you know…?"_

"_It doesn't matter. Saa, come to my house. I'll give you something." the woman grabbed Sakuno's tiny hand._

_**At the house…**_

_The woman took something from her jewelry box, while Sakuno sit and looked around the house. _So beautiful…_she thought._

"_Here…" she handed something to Sakuno's hand. A pretty necklace with complicated ornaments on it. "Wear it. I bet it'll suits you better than I do."_

_Sakuno wears the necklace. And the woman was right, it suits her._

"_Saa, I told you so. What's your name, chiisame?" Sakuno hanging her head low. With a low voice, she answered,"Sa-Sakuno…"_

"_I'm Sumire. Yoroshiku."_

_A long pause came._

"_Sumire-nee-san…"_

"_Ah, Sakuno. I'm not young anymore, call me with obaa-san."_

"_You? Not young anymore? I don't believe it! You look so young…" Sakuno protested. Sumire sat beside her._

"_Now…now…don't judge someone by its physical appearance. I might be look young, but I can't lie that I'm not young anymore. Saa, from now on, call me with obaa-san, nee?" Sumire said as she smiled brightly. Another long silent moment came._

"_You know, Sakuno, if they keep hurting you, just ignore it. Imagine that they're just bees that always buzzing around you. You'll get over it. If you can't hold your burden alone…I'll support you. Come here if you feel helpless. I'll help you." Sumire broke the silence. Sakuno surprised when she said that words. At last…she found a friend._

_Sakuno smile and said,"Thank you Sumire-obaa-san."_

"_You're welcome. Now, you should go home, it's getting dark."_

"_But obaa-san…"_

"_You could visit me anytime you like. You should go home now, your parents will be worried. Besides, they don't want you to miss your dinner right?"_

_Sakuno hesitated to go home, but finally, she goes straight to her home._

**End of flashback**

Sakuno smile and touch the necklace that Sumire gave to her. Now, she will visit her friend. Her only friend in this colony.

-oOo-

Hello, it's me again. Here, I'll answer one of my reviews.

**cookiiex** : Wow, you noticed that. I forgot to explain these before my fanfic begin. I called it a born sign because it appears slowly, not like it was really there when she was born. Oh, don't worry, the Echizens will appear right after this chapter.

Thanks for you all who's reading my fanfic and gave me a positive response! I'll update as soon as I could. O, yeah, I have activated my anonymous reviews, so if you readers, who want to give me reviews, don't have an account in this or you too lazy to log in (I don't mean to offend you), you can type your pen name or whatever you like, and give me the GaNBaTtE, gAnBaTtE WoRdS! 'o'


	5. Chapter 5

Before I forgot, there are several things in the previous chapter that (maybe) made you confused.

Chiisame : Chiisai Musume (little girl)

Sumire : a name of a beautiful flower, even though I've never seen it before. That's why people in the colony called her Blooming Sumire.

Yap! That concludes all! Let the story begin!

**Chapter 5**

Sakuno walked through the park and finally reach the door. She knocked it three times.

"Just a minute!" a soft voice answered from the inside. A hurry foot steps was running towards the door and Sumire opened it.

"Sakuno! Come in, come in! I'm so glad to see you here!"

"Me too, obaa-san…" Sakuno lowered her voice. A long pause came.

"Oh…Sakuno. Did they do something bad to you again?" Sakuno didn't have to tell her. She already knows that. She always know.

Sakuno began to cry and hugged Sumire tight. "They…mocking…and…laughing at me…even my mom…"

"I know…I know…" Sumire poke her back for a moment. Then, she pulled Sakuno gently.

"Come on. I'll make you a cup of tea. But I think…you've forgotten my advice."

"I…ha-have?"

"Remember when I told you to ignore them, no matter how mean it is?"

"Ye-yes, of course I remember, but…"

"I believe you remember, but you forgot it just for a moment. It's okay, I wouldn't mad at you. It's just an advice though,"

Just to be with Sumire, Sakuno felt peace. Sumire wouldn't laugh at her like the other children. On the other hand, she comforts her. Sakuno stayed at Sumire's house until evening. At that time, too, she didn't want to go home.

"Sakuno, you should go home, it's gonna dark. Your parents will be worrying about you."

"Uhm…okay…" Sakuno got up from the sofa and waved her hand to Sumire. Sumire waved back to her. _Sakuno…I wish you all right._

Sakuno walked pass the dark forest. She was scared, really, but it was scarier when the rest of the colony was cursing at her name. To put out the scary feelings, she sang a song with a low voice, almost whispering.

**You'd probably laugh  
if I told you how I feel  
My noisy heart is trembling  
as I search for a response **

It's just, I want to laugh with you  
It's just, I want to be spending time with you  
I always want to be by your side

"CRACK!" a sound of cracking branch stopped her sing. She turned back and walked carefully towards a tree.

"Who's there?" silence. No answer.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself!"

Then, she heard footsteps were walking towards her, as the persons reveal themselves. They're…Echizen brothers!

-oOo-

I know this chapter is so short, but, maybe the next chapter will be longer. By the way, once again in this chapter, I would like to thank you all who had given me reviews! Thank you! The song that Sakuno sang is the translated version ofFutari in Ryoma's character song. I can't believe that Ryomasang such a romantic song...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Hi! Well this is the sixth chapter, and I think the story is pretty lame, so please, give me like…'fixing' reviews, and uh…o, yeah, if you find some mistakes in my English tenses, let me know, so I could write better. Saa, enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

For one second, she felt frightened. She slowly moved backwards until she can't move again. She scared that they were after her, to mock her like the others, or it was just a coincident? She never knew. Echizen brother…what are they doing here?

Ryoma put his hands inside the pocket. Ryoga walked towards her and smile casually.

"Is that you who sang that beautiful song?"asked Ryoga.

"I…I…" Sakuno started to stutter.

"Don't you know that this is a dangerous forest?" said Ryoma suddenly.

"I—"

"Don't wandering around like a fool, girl. Just go home and make sure everything that you have passed in the street is allright, since you're the only one who's making all the mess in this colony." he said sarcastically. Sakuno puts her head low, then, she began to sob. Too much burden that she had. _Why? Why? What did I do? Did I ever hurt **THEM?**_

"Ryoma…Ryoma…cut it off. Go home now." Ryoma widened his eyes in disbelieving.

"But, nii-san…"

"I could handle this. Trust me." he said as he pats his brother's shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't need any backups?"

"_NO._" he emphasized.

"Okay, but come here for a second." Ryoga moved his ear closer.

"Don't do anything to her, okay?" Ryoma whispered.

"Scoffs Trust me."

Ryoma walked out from the forest, but in his mind, he got the idea for spying his brother and the girl. He shook his head, how could he not trust his brother? Besides, it's not a good habit. Ryoma continued to walk out as he put his hand in the pocket of his _hakama_.

llllllllll

Sakuno was terribly scared as Ryoga move closer to her. She thought he would do something un-ethical. She walked backwards until her back touch a big oak tree. She looked right and left, around her, there are just sharp bushes. It's over. Nowhere to run…

Sakuno couldn't take the scary feeling anymore. She's too scared to beat him up. At last, she closed her eyes tightly and…

"KYAAAAAAAA!" scream out loud. Ryoga quickly shut her mouth with his hand.

"Shhusssh…I wouldn't hurt you." he whispered as he moved closer to her.

Ryoga grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. For one second, Sakuno didn't have any idea what would Ryoga do. In a short time, Ryoga already kiss her lips. She could feel his lips forced her mouth to open softly. As she opened it, he placed his tongue on hers. He started to roll his tongue and explore her mouth. He kept it light & gentle as he pressed his lips more against hers.

Sakuno couldn't stand the feeling any longer. Suddenly she put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. She's so thirsted of love. Nobody wants to befriend with her, except Sumire, of course, but this time, maybe she found love. Maybe he loved her for a very long time. Maybe they were meant to be. But…who knows?

When they pulled away, Sakuno looked aside of him. No, she couldn't trap in his trap. Maybe he just played with her. He would never fall for The Cursed Girl like her.

"Echizen Ryoga-san…

"Ryoga, please,"

"Okay…Ryoga-san…are you doing this just for your own fun? If that's so, quit it! Is my burden wasn't enough for me? Do you want me to die quickly?" a long pause came. Ryoga just smirked at her.

"Don't you realize that I care for you?" Sakuno blink her hazel eyes.

"Care…for me…?"

"Yes…"

SQUAWK! SQUAWK! SQUAWK! The crows were already left the trees, that mean, the day has come to an end.

"It's almost dark! I've got to go home!" Sakuno cried as she run away from the forest.

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoga shouted. Sakuno turned back.

"Will I see you tomorrow, here?"

Sakuno smile. "Yes!"

Then, she runs to her home with a very first time happy feelings.

-oOo-

Okay, I know you don't like this pairing, but this is a triangle love after all, so maybe I'll pair Sakuno with Ryoma or Ryoga! For your information, mostly the pairing is RyoXSaku. Haaay, this chapter have ended, please, review! )


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long update! I'll explain why in the end of this chapter if you care to read.

**Chapter 7**

_The next day_

"AAAAAH!!!!" Ryoma grunts and moved his sword towards his brother. Ryoga avoided his sword whip by a few step backwards. Ryoma was almost fell down, but quickly balanced his body and run behind Ryoga. Ryoga was too late to realize his younger brother movements.

'He…since when…' thought Ryoga. Ryoma eventually put his sword around Ryoga's neck.

"I win…nii-san…"Ryoma smirked.

"Not so fast," Ryoga moved his sword backwards. Its case pinned right at Ryoma's gastric.

"OUGH!!!" Ryoma fell down as he put his arms at his stomach. Ryoga giggles mockingly.

"Fufufu…next time you must pay attention at opponent's attack. If you don't, you'll be ended like this. If I'm your enemy, in your case, I'll finish you right away."

Still grunting, Ryoma tried to get up from where he fell.

"Once again…" he said with a low voice.

"What?" asked Ryoga with questioning eyes or should I say…pretended-plain sight.

"Fight me!!" he said as he put his sword in front of him.

"Haaah…that can't be help…what a troublesome brother…okay, I'll fight you again." Ryoga prepared himself by put his right hand on the sword case, ready to pull his only weapon out.

"But I won't responsible for your wounds later."

llllllllll

Later that afternoon, Sakuno goes to the forest again. She and Ryoga had promise to meet each other today. When she arrived to where they should meet, Ryoga still haven't shows himself up.

"Maybe he is late with a reason. I guess I'll wait him for a moment."

Sakuno took a seat under a sakura tree. The wind blows gently through her hair, causing her plaited hair blow beautifully. As she hold her hair, she gazed upon the sakura tree.

"Sakura…had blossom…how beautiful…"

Still gazing at the sakura tree, she said to herself, "If I married someday, I'll name my daughter Sakura, if it's boy, I'll named him…Sakuma…"

Sakuno lean her head on the tree. _Hope that my wish would come true, at least I could marry someone, if this curse didn't glued to me like a deadly disease. This curse…this curse…why does this curse chose me? There are still a lot of girls out there that might be need to be cursed, so they'll know how do I feel about this curse. Don't think that I like to be like this! Why? What's my fault? Does God hate me? If that's true…What for do I live…?_

Tears started flowing down her cheeks, but she seems like she didn't realize, or didn't care. She hates her life. She wished for a thousand times in her life, she wasn't born in this world.

-oOo-

Okay…

Too much sad story isn't it? And I guess, I often repeating the story of Sakuno's suffers again and again, so you readers might think that I'm a fanficcer who is not creative and often make so many English mistakes in my fanfic. Do you think so? Please give me reviews, and tell me, do you want me to make this fanfic long, or I should make this fanfic short. Thanks for your advice!

And oh, about my long update. My computer was having some errors, and for one and a half month, my Internet didn't connect!! Can you imagine that?


	8. Chapter 8

Haah…It happened so fast, now, this is chapter 8. Enjoy! Maybe it's longer than the previous one…I've realized that I made the previous chapters pretty short. Well, I like short chapter better than the long one. Honestly, I just want to finish this story quickly, so I won't feel like somebody is running after me. D

Do you like long chapter, or short chapter? And…should I make this story long or short?

**Chapter 8**

Ryoma walked faster to the backyard, the place that there's a water tap. _Ano kuso oyaji…he interrupted my fight with nii-san…does he have another activity than just disturbing me?_

**Flashback**

_Ryoma, still grunting, tried to attack his brother. But, he wasn't so fast. Ryoga dodged his brother's sword and quickly took a defense position with his own sword._

"_You're not going to win, otouto-chan." Ryoga smirked wickedly._

_Ryoma hated the way he called him. Otouto-chan? What a shame!! "Not so fast, nii-san." He said with a frustrated anger. _

_A few slow footsteps come nearer to the room where they were having a match. Then, the door was being moved. They both turned their heads and sheathe their swords. _

"_Yo, boys! Now the weather is so good! Why don't you two go outside and having fun with girls out there? Especially you, Ryoma. I've never seen you out with a girl before. Ryoga, teach your brother some lessons about girls. I know you're the man…" Nanjiro said as he wink at Ryoga and lit his cigarette._

"_I'm not interested." Ryoma said. But unknown to him, his face was getting red. Fortunately, his father saw it._

"_Well, well…do you have someone you like, Ryoma? Your face is getting red, you know?"_

_Ryoma paused a minute. "Maybe yes, maybe no. Now, if you don't mind, I want to go outside." Ryoma walked nearer to the door._

"_Okay, go ahead…"_

"_Oyaji…you're in my way."_

"_Ohoho…I'm sorry…" Nanjiro took two steps backwards. Ryoma walked through it. _

**End of the flashback**

He turned on the water tap and washed his face. Suddenly, he remembered what his father said before. _"Do you have someone you like, Ryoma?"_

_Truthfully, oyaji, I don't know if I have someone that I like. Every girl in this village seems like they're the same. They're just stay in their home, cooking, making potteries, helping their mothers…if they are continuing like this, they'll end up as a housewives. Well, that's not a bad thing, but still, no one has interested me, at all…_

He grabbed his hakama jacket and walked out of the house. He looked around the village. There are several beautiful girls who greeted him while they do their home works. He just nodded to them, without any smile and keep walking.

_Why? Why I don't like them all? Am I not normal?_

Suddenly, his mind flies to that girl. Yes, that Cursed Girl. She's…different. He remembered when she stared eagerly everyday to his class, when she was able to answer the teacher's question… She's smart. Well, not that smart, but…she could do something that other girl couldn't do.

He also remembered that she was in the forest yesterday. He wondered if he could meet her there, so he changed his way to the forest.

llllllllll

Sounds of a cracked branch surprised Sakuno. She stood up in a hurry and tidied her yukata. Probably Ryoga's coming.

"Ryoga-san?"

**CRACK!!**

"Ryoga-san? Don't make fun of me, I hate that…"

**CRACK!! **"WHOOOAAA!!"

Ryoma fall down and grunted as he sees the girl looked at him with worried eyes_. Oh, shoot…she saw me…well at least I guessed it right. She's here._

Sakuno froze for a moment, then she runs towards him. "Echizen Ryoma-san! Are you okay?"

Ryoma sat down. "I'm okay." A couple minutes later, he feels his left hand hurts. He lifted his left hand and saw a scratch crossed along the palms. Blood starts to fall from the scratch wound.

_Or…not._

Sakuno widened her eyes too when she sees it. "You're bleeding!! Oh, my…"She paused for a moment. "Follow me!" demanded Sakuno.

"I'm okay! How many times do I have to tell you!? It's just a scratch anyway!!" he shouted.

"Oh, stop acting like a hero! Even it's just a scratch, bleeding is **bleeding**! It must be examined properly!"

Ryoma widened his eyes and fell in silence after she shouted back at him. No girl have ever shouted at him before...like she did.

Sakuno dragged him to the nearest pond and took a little water from there.

"This is going to be hurt a little. So you better bear it." She put one drop on his wound first.

"Ouch!" he said in pain.

"I'm sorry…" she softly washed Ryoma's wound until it's pretty clean and un-infected according to her. Then she ripped out her lower part of yukata, washed it until it's clean enough and wrapped it around his hand.

"There you go." She said with a smile. She sat down. She seems pleased of what she has done.

"Wow, thanks…" Ryoma stared at his hand for a moment, amazed. He's sat as well. A long moment of silence comes among them. Sakuno doesn't know what to talk. She is scared that if she talks about something, he will ignore her. According to her point of view, Ryoma is a person who doesn't give a damn for something nonsense. She doesn't want that happens, _again_. It's enough for her to be ignored all this time…

"Hey, how come you know all this?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

"Wha-what?"

"Yea—you know…this…medical thing. As far as I know, only nurses that are trained who knew that a wound must be washed first. Girls around here just wrapped it with bandage. They didn't know about that."

She smiled. She felt happy about what Ryoma said earlier. It feels like a compliment to her. Maybe it's not too much if she says that it's the first compliment that has been told to her.

"Thank you, Echizen Ryoma-san…" she said with a smile.

Ryoma blushed a little. "I'm not complimenting you, you know?"

She giggled. "Hehe…I know. It's just…I feel so happy that you asked me about that. Feels like having a friend of my age."

Ryoma stares at her for a moment. "…Don't you have a friend?"

"Well…I have, but not at my age."

"…Is it human that you're talking about?"

"He?"

"—Ryuzaki…!!" Their conversation is interrupted by a voice that sounds not far from them.

"Ryoga-san?" she whispered with a doubt in her voice. Ryoma accidentally caught her voice in his ear.

_Ryoga? Nii-san? What the hell is he doing here? Is he going to meet her?_

Sakuno stands up from where she sat down. "Echizen Ryoma-san, I'm sorry, I have to go. Someone is waiting for me." She started to run to the forest.

_Damn you nii-san._

"HEY, WAIT!!" he shouted as he stands up.

Sakuno stopped and turn her head to him. "What?"

"Yea—I— I wonder if we could meet again sometime…do you mind?"

_What is happening with these two brothers? Why they're nice to me nowadays? Do they planning something? _"What made you think that's possible?"

"Well…I just want to say thank you about this." He lifts his left hand.

"You just said thank you, don't you? Now, please excuse me! I'm sorry!!" she quickly runs towards the forest.

"Not that thank you!!!" he shouted again, but she has disappear from where she was.

_Shoot…She misunderstood it._

llllllllll

She's late. She's so late. She just want to meet Ryoga quickly. She runs through some branches that are in her way. She didn't care about it anymore. All she cares for is not breaking their promise.

Then there she is. She's in their 'secret' place. It located between the circling trees. She closed her eyes and took a breath for a moment.

"You're late." Said a firm figure in front of her. He crossed his hands on his chest.

"I—I'm sorry…I-I-I didn't mean to be late Ryoga-san…"

Ryoga steps forward until he's close enough to her. "Do you aware from what you have done?"

"Eh? Wha—what do you mean?"

He moves his face closer to hers. "It means I have to punished you." He said as he gripped her arms and kissed her soft lips. Sakuno widened her eyes at first, but then she slowly closed her eyes. She feels like a thousand flowers were brought to her. She feels safe with him.

Ryoga broke their kiss. "Now, do you understand what I'm going to do to you if you're late again?" he smirks.

"I don't mind…Ryoga-san…" she said with a cute tone. They smiled for each other and enjoyed their time until the sun sets.

-oOo-

Hehe…that's the end of chapter 8. Once again, I feel my English is not right. Please, tell me if I have any mistakes so I can write better than this.


End file.
